Nations: Ships, Vehicles and Movecraft Tutorial
Introduction Ships, powered by the Movecraft plugin, are one of the most fundamental features of Nations. Able to assume a variety of roles depending on their design, ships can see uses ranging from transport to cargo. Ships can also carry cannons and ship turrets for both ship-to-ship combat and coastal bombardment. Ground vehicles also exist, allowing for transport and combat on land. This article will outline how to build and use a ship. Naval Ship Types Multiple types of ships exist on the server. Each type has different build requirements and qualities that distinguish it from other types, making it more useful in certain cases and less useful for others. All naval ships use the same allowed blocks list, with a few exceptions. You can view it here. Sloop The sloop is a small and fast ship primarily intended for transport and light cargo duties. * Minimum size: 100 blocks * Maximum size: 1000 blocks * Speed: 15.0 * Wood requirement: At least 50% of total blocks * Wool requirement: At least 10% of total blocks * Chest limit: 1% of total blocks * Black wool (cannon) limit: 3% of total blocks Caravel The caravel is a medium-sized ship type intended for cargo carriers. * Minimum size: 1000 blocks * Maximum size: 2500 blocks * Speed: 11.0 * Wood requirement: At least 50% of total blocks * Wool requirement: At least 10% of total blocks * Chest limit: 2% of total blocks * Black wool (cannon) limit: 0.009% of total blocks Schooner The schooner is the military cousin of the caravel. It enjoys a slight boost to speed but requires slightly more wool and suffers from a limited chest capacity. * Minimum size: 1000 blocks * Maximum size: 2500 blocks * Speed: 11.0 * Wood requirement: At least 50% of total blocks * Wool requirement: At least 15% of total blocks * Chest limit: 0.005% of total blocks * Black wool (cannon) limit: 4% of total blocks Carrack The massive carrack suffers from a loss in speed, but is compensated by its large cargo capacity. Unlike the previous ship classes it can also contain iron blocks, allowing powerful iron cannons to be mounted on it. This allows them to possess formidable firepower. * Minimum size: 2500 blocks * Maximum size: 4000 blocks * Speed: 10.0 * Wood requirement: At least 50% of total blocks * Wool requirement: At least 20% of total blocks * Chest limit: 15% of total blocks * Black wool (cannon) limit: 3% of total blocks * Iron block (iron cannon) limit: 0.5% of total blocks Dreadnought The gargantuan dreadnought is a military powerhouse, being able to carry an unlimited number of cannons. They can even have dispensers, which allows turrets to be built on them (see the subcraft section). It is limited by a small cargo capacity and slow speed. It requires fuel to function. Fuel is loaded by placing coal, coal blocks or charcoal in a furnace on a ship. * Minimum size: 4000 blocks * Maximum size: 6000 blocks * Speed: 8.0 * Concrete requirement: At least 55% of total blocks * Redstone Block requirement: At least 5% of total blocks * Chest limit: 0.5% of total blocks * Dispenser limit: 1% of total blocks Submarine Submarines can travel underwater. They can also have coal blocks, which allows them to fire torpedoes (see the section on subcrafts below). They have a restrictive allowed block list. * Minimum size: 700 blocks * Maximum size: 2000 blocks * Speed: 8.0 * Iron block requirement: At least 2.5% of total blocks * Redstone block requirement: At least 5% of total blocks * Chest limit: 1% of total blocks Icebreaker The icebreaker is a specialised ship designed for clearing ice from frozen oceans. It carries little cargo and cannot mount cannons. It requires fuel to function. Fuel is loaded by placing coal, coal blocks or charcoal in a furnace on a ship. The icebreaker breaks ice if it hits iron blocks on the ship's exterior. * Minimum size: 200 * Maximum size: 1400 * Speed: 10.0 * Iron block requirement: At least 10% of total blocks * Redstone block (engine) requirement: At least 8% of total blocks * Concrete (hull) requirement: At least 50% of all blocks * Chest limit: 0.5% of total blocks Subcrafts Subcrafts are 'ships' which are part of a larger ship. Turrets Turrets are a special ship type that only works if it is a subcraft. They cannot move by themselves, although they can rotate. They are typically used for small TNT cannons such as this. To rotate a turret, place a sign on it and type: Line 1: Subcraft Rotate Line 2: Turret Right-click the sign to rotate the turret. Turrets have a small allowed block list so that they do not fully merge with ships they are on. Torpedoes Torpedoes travel horizontally until they hit another block, which triggers an explosion. As a subcraft, they must be part of another ship in order to be fired. They must also be fired underwater '''or touching water'. Torpedoes do not explode in claimed land. * '''Minimum size': 3 * Maximum size: 4 * Must be 100% coal block '''(excluding the torpedo sign) To create the sign, simply type "Torpedo" on the first line. Right-click the sign to fire the torpedo. Vehicle Types Ground vehicles can travel on land. They have largely the same allowed block list, with only minor differences between them. Vehicle The vehicle type, as you might have guessed, is designed for regular vehicles such as cars and transport trucks. It can travel quickly, have chests and pass through minor obstructions such as tall grass and flowers. However, it cannot have cannons (i.e. black wool and iron blocks). * '''Minimum size: 50 blocks * Maximum size: 300 blocks * Speed: 15.0 * Redstone Block requirement: At least 5% of total blocks * Concrete requirement: At least 50% of total blocks Tank The tank type is slower but more versatile compared to the vehicle. Although it has a chest limit, it can have cannons - blasting through all that stands in its path. * Minimum size: 50 blocks * Maximum size: 300 blocks * Speed: 8.0 * Redstone Block requirement: At least 5% of total blocks * Concrete requirement: At least 50% of total blocks * Chest limit: 2% of total blocks Harvester The harvester is a unique vehicle which is designed to harvest vanilla crops and flowers. When its iron bars hit a harvestable block, such as wheat, it will break and the drops will be transferred to a random chest on the vehicle. * Minimum size: 10 blocks * Maximum size: 250 blocks * Speed: 8.0 * Redstone Block requirement: At least 1% of total blocks * Iron Bars requirement: At least 10% of total blocks * Concrete requirement: At least 50% of total blocks * Chest limit: 10% of total blocks Using a Ship/Vehicle 1. Decide what ship type you want to build. See above for a list of ship and vehicles types. 2. Build the ship. Make sure to follow the allowed blocks list and to meet the requirements of the ship type you want to build. 3. Place a Ship Type sign. Place a sign on your ship. On the first line, write the ship type. You can write the name of the ship on the other lines, although this is optional. Right-click this sign to commandeer the ship. * You may get an error message when right-clicking saying "not enough flybloc''k". This means you have not met the ship type requirements: you may have too much or too little of a block. If the 'flyblock' given by the message is a random wooden block, then that means you need to add more wood in general (logs, planks, fences, etc). 4. '''Place a Helm sign'. On the first line, write "helm". Right-click the sign to rotate the ship to the right, and left-click the sign to rotate the ship to the left. 5. If the ship or vehicle uses fuel, place a furnace on the ship loaded with coal. '''The ship or vehicle will consume coal from the furnace in order to move. 6. '''Move the ship. Right-click the ship type sign to commandeer the ship, then right-click with a stick in a direction you want to go. 7. PROTECT YOUR SHIP. When not using the ship, place a single block of cobblestone on your ship to prevent it being moved by thieves. Theft of ships is allowed and protecting it is your responsibility. Optional Signs Although not required, these signs can be extremely helpful. Release Sign On the first line, write "Release". Right-click this sign whenever you want to stop commandeering the ship. Cruise Sign This sign allows the ship to enter Cruise Mode, where it moves automatically in one direction. On the first line, type "Cruise: OFF". Right-click the sign to toggle cruise mode. Crew Sign This sign moves your respawn point with the ship. The first line should say "Crew:" (with the colon). The second line will automatically be set to your name. Place the sign above a bed to specify your respawn point. Contacts Sign If this sign is on your ship, you will be notified of other nearby ships coming into range with a sound and chat notification. The chat notification will show you the ship type and its distance from you. To make this sign, type "Contacts:" (with the colon) on the first line. Shipyards The shipyard is a stationary but unique ship type which allows you to build copies of ships automatically. To create one, follow these steps: # Build the shipyard structure. Unlike normal ships, shipyards can contain most types of blocks. Its minimum size is 500 blocks '''and its maximum size is '''10,000 blocks. # Build the ship you want to copy and physically attach it to the shipyard structure so it becomes part of it. # Create a Repair sign. The first line should say "Repair:" (with the colon). The second line should be the name of the shipyard save (see the next step). This can be anything, but is customarily the name of the ship which will be built. # '''Left-click '''the repair sign. This saves all blocks which are part of the shipyard - including any attached ships and the contents of chests and furnaces - to the shipyard save. '''Right-click '''the repair sign to restore the shipyard to how it was when it was saved. If the attached ship is no longer part of the shipyard, then right-clicking the repair sign will rebuild it. # When right-clicking the repair sign, you will be given a list of the materials, time and money needed to rebuild the ship. Place the required materials in chests in the shipyard. Right-click the repair sign again to start the rebuilding process.